bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
M82-D2
M82-D2 was once one of the first Quincy to be born over a thousand years ago. He fought against the Shinigami all those centuries but lost in the end. While little of it's history, including its name, are known, it somehow survived in the Wandenreich over the 1,000 years before being rebuilt into a new body by the new Emperor Uryu Ishida. It now serves as one of the Wandenreich's Sternritters, with the designation W "The Wail" Appearance KR7-D2 is a tall individual wearing a white helmet that completly covers its face and head and appears to be bolted down. It also wears a black visor that covers the entire front of its face, having no nose or mouth. Behind the visor are three yellow dot-like pupils, all of them appearing separately at times or at once. The visor also glows when it speaks. On the side of its head is a pair of headphone-like covering with black trims around the edges. It also wears a fully armored body that is whie with black trims around the joints connecting the arms, elbows, neck, head, chest, shoulders, legs, knees and feet. On the chest several black lines converge on a round surface where the heart usually is. On it is the Wandenreich symbol. Over that it wears the trademark Sternritter uniform, which is the order's ankle-length cloak and hood. Personality While it's past personality is unknown, KR7-D2 is a being who believes that logic is the source of power and that emotions are a weakness. It doesn't allow emotions to get in the way of it's duty and usually focuses on the positive aspects of any situations. Despite its thinking it does show care for its fellow Sternritter, making sure they are unharmed. That does not mean it isn't void of instincts. Sometimes during the heat of battle, especially during a moment where things seem rather bleak, it begins to display emotions of feral and rage, going into a battle frenzy where little can stop it until the enemy is defeated. History KR7-D2, whose true name is unknown, was one of the first Quincy to be born over 1,000 years ago. It later on participated in the first Shinigami-Quincy War against the first generation Gotei 13. During the end of the war KR7 was fatally injured by Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi and captain of the 11th Division at the time. Amazingly it managed to survive its wounds long enough for his Quincy brethren to retrieve its body after Yhwach was sealed away. It was take into the shadows within Seireitei where it was put into a suspended animation. It was revealed later that its kin were going to use its body for experiments to help increase their power once their Emperor awakened after his slumber. However as time went by KR7 was eventually forgotten and remained in suspended animation deep within the oldest sections of the Wandenreich. 1,000 years later after the second Quincy War and the death of Yhwach, KR7 would later be released from its slumber by Uryu Ishida, Yhwach's successor. Thanks to current technology, and using the remains of BG9, KR7 received a new body. However due to its long time in slumber it had forgotten most of its past life, including its name. So it decided to take a new name and called itself KR7-D2. Upon hearing what had happened over the past millennia, KR7 decided to serve the Wandenreich and in essence Ishida. It later become one of the new Sternritters, receiving the letter W "The Wail". Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: KR7 possess moderate reiatsu for a spiritual-aware human, and a Quincy at that. It's power is equal to a 4th Class Seat Shinigami. When exerting it's reiatsu, its armor begins to glow a faint blue. Natural Abilities Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, KR7-D2 can can absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere and use it for techniques and weapons. It has an easier time in places that are more saturated with Reishi like Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The Wail (大声で声 (ザ・ウェイル), Za Ueiru; Japanese for "Loud Voice"): KR7's Schrift allows it to unleash powerful sound waves that can cause a great deal of physical damage such as uplifting earth, destroying buildings and mutilating/blowing away enemies. Most of the time it releases the sound waves in from it's hands, creating the image of sonic blasts combined with compress air that blows away targets most of the time. It can also fire sonic screams that can cause an equal amount of damage but this time internal damage to its enemies. It's most powerful attack takes the form of a powerful shockwave it releases from its entire body, sending out a large sonic boom that sends everything around KR7 flying. Spirit Weapon Reishi Cannon: KR7-D2 can absorb reishi and combine it with it's reiatsu to create a weapon with it's Quincy Cross as the medium. It's favored weapon is a large cannon that covers it's right arm and hand. On The sides of the cannon is the Wandenreich Symbol. *'Heilige Pfeil' (German for Holy Arrow): KR7-D2 can fire the signature spirit arrows from it's cannon. It can alter between firing a single large arrow or a barrage of smaller arrows. The larger ones are more powerful but take more time to create and fire, while the smaller ones are faster to fire but do less damage separately. *'Heilige Sprach' (German for Holy Voice): Combining the Wail KR7-D2 can fire a powerful sonic blast that can blow away anything in front of it. Trivia The M82 derives from the Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle, while the D2 originates from R2-D2, a famous character in the Star Wars series. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)